Cosmother
by Theamazingbluesnake
Summary: Sasusaku fanfiction: Sakura lived on a peaceful farm with her housemates, until one day she is offered as a death sacrifice for the gods. How does this end up being a romance, you ask? You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first fanfic, so try to be nice ok? So basically, this is a story about a young girl/maiden who was put up as a death sacrafice for the Rain God because of a huge rain sortage. It supports the Naruto SasuSaku ship, so at least it could be interesting! Also, I do not own Naruto. I know, sad. If I did, all my ships would be sailing at a very fast pace. Sorry.

-** CHAPTER ONE:BEGINNINGS**-

'COCKA-DOODLE-DOO!' The rooster on my farm crowed at the very break of dawn, disturbing her beauty sleep. Annoyed, I called out. "SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE!"

_**DAMN THAT BIRD! I WILL COOK HIM AND DANCE IN A PILE OF HIS FEATHERS! **_Inner Sakura called out.

I frowned mentally, but eventually grew tired of yelling and got up. I looked at in the mirror. Beautiful, sparkling green orbs stared back at me. My unique pink hair flowed down to my back almost touching my waist. I have curves, though I don't really care for guys. -_I like hanging out with my housemates better than dating some jerk off the street- _Suddenly, I felt breathing on the back of my neck. Scared, I whipped my head around.

"OWW Sakura-chan! That HURT!" Whined Kiba (one of my housemates) Akamaru, Kiba's pet puppy, ran in circles my heels, yipping wildly, trying to get my attention.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Kiba-kun. Didn't mean to hit you in the face..." I apologized, trying my best not to laugh in his face.

_**AHAHAHAHAHHA! NO ONE TRIES TO SNEAK UP ON THIS GIRL!**_

"I'm gonna take a shower. Tell everyone else not to bother me, 'Kay?"

"Anything for our beloved Sakura-chan!" Kiba beamed.

(Her housemates all cared for her like she was their little sister. In the house lived Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Kakashi. Kakashi was like their father, but also like a friend. He was the owner of the land and the house, so he lets them all stay in return that they work in the field from time to time.)

I headed down the hallway, finally making it to the washroom. It wasn't that special there, just a wooden basin, a mirror, and a toilet with minimal plumbing. I grabbed the tube that led from the clean river, through netting, then through the best purification system we could make. The tube then ran over a heated oven, making the water hot. When the basin became full, I plugged the hose and stepped in.

"Ahhhhhh. This water feels so gooodddd..." I moaned as my body submerged into the hot water. I started falling asleep, but then remembered the random stuff I had to do that day.

_I wish I could just stay here forever and not go to the stupid trials. I mean, I barely ever go to church anyways._

'BANG BANG BANG' "SAKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE TRIALS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UPPPPPPP!" (Kiba)

"Come out Sakura! Please?"(Rock Lee)

"If you come out now, I'll share my meat sticks with you!" (Chouji)

"Sakura, you should come out now. You might fail the trials..." (Kakashi)

I listened as all of my housemates banged on the bathroom door, demanding me to come to them.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING OUT." Grabbing a towel and covering myself, I threw open the door. "HAPPY?!" I yelled, deeply pissed that my paradise was inturrupted.

All of them stood there, embaressed by seeing me wearing only a towl. They all walked away slowly, muttering things about the trials and getting ready.

_**CHAAAA! THAT'S RIGHT! CAN'T HANDLE THIS SWEET BOD, CAN YOU BOYS?! **_Inner Sakura yelled.

_Come on, that's not why they walked away like that, right?_

_**TOTALLY! IT WAS BECAUSE WE'RE SMOKING HOT!**_

-Sigh- I walked to my room and got dressed, having to wear a slightly formal spring dress with thick robes for this special occasion.

I walked down the hall to the living room, where everyone was lined up neatly near the doorway. Suspicous, I walked cautiously down to the door, just to be kissed on the cheek by all the boys, including Kakashi. They all enjoyed themselves, laughing away as I yelped in surprise.

"We'll miss you, Sakura-chan." They all chimed in unison, flashing innocent smiles my way.

_**CHAAA! TOLD YOU WE HAD A HOT BOD! THESE GUYS ARE ALL OVER US!**_

_Geez, chill Sakura._

I thought to myself as I punched each of them in the face before leaving.

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls! I hope you are liking the starting so far! I'm a little nervous about what you peeps think, and it may not be fan-quality, but just try to have and open mind and continue with the story, M'Kay? Also, and I'm sure I might have said this already, NO ONE EXCEPT FOR THE CREATER OF NARUTO OWNS NARUTO. I AM NOT THE CREATER OF NARUTO. I know, disappointing.

-**CHAPTER TWO:LUCK TURNS BAD-**

I shivered as the cool winter air creeped its way through my thick robe, freezing up my skin. I pulled the long slives aroung herself. I'm pretty small, so the robe was big enough for me to snuggle up in. I traveled along the dirt road, kicking the snow that was in my way. Eventually, I arrived at town and saw a long line of older girls and young women blocking the path to the church.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Is this the line for the church trials- thing?"

A kind woman turned around and smiled at me. "Yes," she said," but what is a pretty young flower like yourself doing here? You know what these trials are for, don't you?"

"Huh?" I asked. _No one told me what happens if I won, maybe I get food or money?_ Suddenly, a jerky priest grabbed my arm.

"This one's perfect!" He yelled, "Perfect skin, pretty face, nice body, she will do nicely!"

_HEY! WHAT'S THIS PRIEST'S DEAL?! _"Let go" I growled, pissed at this bastard touching me. The other girls around me looked almost symphathetic as the jerk dragged me away.

_**STARE ALL YA WANT LADIES! I WAS PICKED FIRST SO I WIN! CHAAAA!**_

_But everyone looks concerned about something. What happens when someone wins the trials?_

I was pushed along by the priest down a long, wide hall with golden statues of their gods lining the passageway. They got to a large wooden door, but the priest had trouble opening it. Annoyed, I opened the door for him.

"I found one your majesty." The priest took a low bow before motioning me to do the same.

"I am Lord Hokage the third. State your name child." The old man boomed.

"What's up, Lord Hokage? I'm Sakura Haruno. You can call me Sakura"

"We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen as the death sacrafice for the Rain God! You should be honored to be saving our crops and our people from starvation!" The annoying priest exclaimed happily.

I felt the blood drain from my already pale face. This could not be happening to me. I was going to die and all I could think about was how I spent her life meaninglessly, not even experiencing my first kiss or any of that emotional stuff.

"Um, Lord Hokage? I'm not gonna want to do that, so i'm gonna go now..." I said. I wanted no part of this.

Lord Hokage looked as drained as I was. "I am sorry to have to end a youth's life just when they begin to blossom, but it must be done to save our people. As soon as I leave, you will go to the God Speaker and preform the ceremony in the Rain God's shrine room."

I was in shock as the priest dragged me along, bringing me to another bastard (the God Speaker), who dragged me along, not without a fight of course. We eventually made it to the shrine place.

It was dark except for a few candles and a stream of light coming through a small window behind the statue. The God Speaker tied my hands to my waist, before kindly throwing me to the statue of the Rain God. The God Speaker was the only one who knew the God's summoning words, Even though all it did was make a window open up for the Rain God to look through.

Just as the God Speaker started my execution-sacrafice process with a long shiny knife, a blue eerie light entered the room and the Speaker started choking.

This never happened to me, so of course I was confused. All of a sudden, a man walked out of the light.

_Hmmm... I'm just going to sit here and let this guy take care of everything._

He had a scowl on his face when he walked up, making his handsome features stand out more. He had jet-black spikey hair and was wearing a black and blue kimono. Half of the kimono lay open, partially showing his ripped muscles. He walked over to the God Speaker and kicked him in the stomach.

"OWWW" The God Speaker cried out in pain as he flew across the room, hitting the wall. The mysterious man, let's call him Blue Light Guy, slowly started to walk over to me. Of course, me being the smart person I am, started to scoot away from him. I didn't get far before he caught up to me. He grabbed the ropes that were around my waist and lifted her up.

"Oh hey. Thanks bro. Real nice of you and all, but I have to be on my way." I said quickly, trying to escape from his grasp.

"You can let go now..." I said weakly. Blue Light Guy had a confused look on his face, which I returned with an even more confused look. Then I burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A FUNNY GUY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!"

Blue Light Guy's confused look increased as I started to die of laughter. Then, he flicked me in the head. I stopped laughing immediately.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

_**NO ONE MESSES WITH THE GREAT SAKURA! CHAAAA!**_

_For once, I agree with you._

I then flicks Blue Light Guy in the head, and his confused expression turns angry.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, and you can put me down now."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, and no, I can't" Blue Light Gu- I mean, Sasuke, replied.

"Why not?!" I said, angry. I don't know this guy and he doesn't know me, so he better put me down right now.

"Do you want to die?!"

"Um, NO"

"Then come with me. I will take you somewhere for a while, then I can fix this mess for you."

"Why would you help me?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm partially to blame for this situation.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-

(Sorry for the small cliffhanger, but I'm sure most of you know who he is already)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my people. Yep, still here. This story is a little interesting, yes? I mean, I know it's similar to other fanfictions, but I kinda chose a few I like the most and mashed them together. Yes, it is a LOT like the Water God's Bride one, but it is going to be longer and have different people and a different ending. Also, as much as I would enjoy owning Naruto, I do not. I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN! I KNOW THAT THESE ARE SHORT CHAPTERS, BUT IT IS A LITTLE HARD TO COME UP WITH A GOOD STORY WHEN YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF SIBLINGS WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE. SORRY.

-**CHAPTER THREE:BONDING-**

I looked confused at first, then it clicked.

_**THIS HOTTIE WHO IS HOLDING YOU RIGHT NOW IS THE RAIN GOD! Let's charm him with our upmost grace and beauty, and he fill fall for us like a stone!**_

_I don't have charm, grace, or beauty. And I don't care who falls for us, I WANT OUT._

"THANKS A LOT BRO! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" I screamed, furious. I didn't care how good-looking this guy was, I almost died!

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." He replied, not looking sorry at all. "We have to go so hold on, okay?"

"Fine." I said. Not like I had anywhere to go. Suddenly, a giant blue swirl formed in front of us. I stared at it, enchanted. Sasuke walked towards it, still holding me.

"You're not afraid, are you? Scaredy-cat." He said, smirking.

"No," I replied, "Just wanting these ropes off of me." He had this look on his face as if he just realized something, then a cloud appeared above US.

"Stay still." He warned, and rain came down from the cloud, only surrounding the ropes.

'SNAP' The ropes snapped in two, falling away from my wrists and waist. Then, Sasuke walked into the swirl and we poofed away from the room.

'POOF' We appeared in a large, elegant room that had three people in there.

"Hey! What's up!," A cute brunette with two buns on her head said," I'm Tenten. What's your name?"

"W-Welcome. I'm H-Hinata. A shy looking girl stuttered. She was pretty, with her pale skin and pale eyes, plus long blue/purple hair.

"Hey you! I'm Ino. I can show you around, if you want." Said a girl with a long blonde ponytail. They all looked friendly, plus they were good-looking. I had never seen this much beautiful people at once, so naturally I complimented them. I'm a nice person like that.

"Um, hey guys. I'm Sakura. There are a LOT of pretty people here, Sasuke." Everyone looked shocked at what I said. Then everyone fell over, laughing. Everyone except Sasuke.

"She's perfect, Sasuke. A keeper." Ino said between laughs.

At the moment I was on the floor. Sasuke reached down to help me up,being a polite gentleman, and something weird happened. When our hands touched, a swirl of colors circled them. I tried to let go, but we were stuck together. At the point where our hands met, A thin line started to slither along our wrists. It hurt a lot, and I started to yell at Sasuke to 'cut the shit, this hurts a lot.'

The light faded and it left a blue tatoo of an infinity sign with random lines surrounding it. Sasuke looked crazy stressed out, and let go of my hand. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked at the signs in wonder and amazement.

"You've imprinted on each other!" Ino said, surprise clear on her face. Then she started to laugh.

"To think, Sasuke's ideal mate is a mortal! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO KNEW?!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said, no emotion on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, very confused.

"You just met your new mate." Ino explained, trying to supress her laughter. She failed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Sasuke speed-walked away from the room. "Ino, take care of this." He said.

Ino did a mock salute. "Yes sir!" She replied, giggling. "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

Ino and Tenten grabbed my arms and pulled me along. Hinata followed them, quietly.

"Where are we going?" I asked. All this stuff was messing with my brain.

"To get you ready!"

"For what?"

"For meeting Sasuke's mom, of course!"

I was confused, but they hurried me down the hall, not thinking about my feelings on this. We were taking turns every few seconds and we nearly smacked right into a wall. I tried to memorize the passages and rooms, but gave up after a few minutes. Eventually, we got to a room with a fairly large door. They opened it, and revealed millions of beautiful kimonos in rows, a changing room every few rows. Ino and Tenten walked along, examining each carefully.

"This one could go well with her pink hair"

"But this one would go nice with her complexion"

"WOAH! This one brings out her eyes!"

"But this one looks sexy -giggle- Sasuke might like that -giggle-"

"AHAHAAHAHAHHAA YES YES THAT ONE"

"Oh but this one is sparkly" Tenten held up a pretty kimono that had a light pink color and darker pink cherry blossom designs made of jewels on the bottom. The top had sleeves, the shoulder part where cut off, and more jewels lined the collar.

I stared at it in awe. Suddenly, I was grabbed and dragged into a changing room by a very frantic Ino.

"Sakura we have to hurry! We spent nearly a half hour in here!" She pulled off my robes, dress, and underclothes. Surprisingly, there was a bath in there. Ino pushed me in and covered my entire body in soap. Then, the shower was turned on and it drowned me in water.

"I'm gonna go get you some fresh underclothes, Sakura. Wait here."

I sat there, processing my thoughts. Already I had had a long day. I was nervous about meeting new people, especially gods/goddesses. Then I scrubbed some of the soap that remained in my hair and sighed. I was not prepared for this at all.

-**END OF CHAPTER THREE-**

I hope my bros loved this chapter! I will try to make more as fast as I can, okay? It only takes me 30 minutes at most. Love you guys! Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ba`ck once again. Welcome to the fourth chapter of Cosmother, a fanfiction about the Naruto SasuSaku ship. I don't own Naruto, I already said that I dont, So chill. I hope you are liking this chapter so far. Sorry if I don't add a character you like, or if I make up a character. They are usually for the plot anyways. Love you peeps! Enjoy!

-**CHAPTER FOUR:SASUKE'S MOTHER-**

Ino came in all of a sudden, bearing fancy pink underclothes. I stared at them with a weird look on my face and Ino chuckled. She yanked me out of the tub and used her powers to flow strong winds her way, drying my body in seconds.

"Woah, Ino. What _was_ that?" I questioned. Ino laughed.

"I'm a goddess too silly. Goddess of wind," She explained, "Hinata is goddess of kindness -corny, i know- and Tenten is goddess of weapons and war. Sasuke's mom is goddess of family, Sasuke's dad is god of pain (lol) and Sasuke's brother is the god of betrayal. Sasuke's friend is Naruto (you will meet him later) and he is the god of flame. Hinata has the 'its' for him -giggle-"

I put the underclothes on, then the dress. I checked my reflection in the mirror. Ino set to work, brushing and curling my long hair. She put just a tad of mascara on my eyelashes and a light pink lipgloss on my lips. I looked beautiful, just like a goddess.

"Wow Sakura. You're a real beauty, even compared to a goddess. A gem amongst the mortals." Ino spoke softly, as if in a trance. Tenten and Hinata came bursting into the room.

"HURRY UP! IT'S TIME TO GO" Tenten yelled as she grabbed me and dragged me away.

"Y-You look p-pretty Sakura" Hinata complimented.

"Thank you Hinata! But you really do look prettier than me" I replied, smiling. Hinata blushed a deep pink.

After many minutes of running, we finally made it to another room, this time with a giant door with many carvings in it. Tenten knocked and the doors flew open. Almost automatically, I was yanked into the arms of a pretty young woman.

"Oh my! She is such a pretty sight! Perfect! Maybe even too good for my son! Congratulations Sakura! Oh, you two will make the cutest little grandchildren for me! You should start now! I'm SO excited for the wedding!" The woman ranted.

"Mom, stop embaressing me." Sasuke said, bothered.

"Sorry Sasuke, sweety. But you have to admit, she does look pretty nice." Sasuke's mom said.

"Wow! You're Sasuke's mom? You could pass for his sister!" I said in amazement. The woman looked so young and beautiful, she couldn't possibly be old enough to be Sasuke's mother!

"You are charming as well I see!," Sasuke's mom said, "I'm Mikoto. Nice to meet you Sakura." I smiled in response. Tenten and Hinata left the room, saying something about needing to use the bathroom.

"I've got to go do some work, sorry dears." Mikoto said. She went over and kissed Sasuke of the head, much to his embaressement. "See you later sweety" Mikoto said to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug. Then she walked off, yelling "GET READY SASUKE! I WANT LITTLE GODS/GODDESSES RUNNING AROUND THE PALACE VERY SOON!"

Sasuke looked like this was the moment he was fearing most. He grabbed my arm. "Let's go." He muttered, dragging me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked. All Sasuke said was "Hn"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"hn"

"stop it"

"hn"

"swear to god"

"hn"

"next time you do that-"

"hn"

"OK IT'S ON"

"hn" -Sakura tackles Sasuke, they roll on the ground and stop with her on top of him-

"DIE DIE DIE" I screamed like a madwoman. Sasuke flipped over, pinning my arms down.

"Get off of me"

"hn"

"AAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

-**END OF CHAPTER FOUR-**

Sometimes, your favorite people need to troll. Don't worry, Sasuke is too kind to hurt her. I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the fifth chapter of my weird sasusaku fan-ship. I call it fan-ships now. I don't own Naruto. I actually have no idea who or what owns Naruto, if I did I would tell you. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. You don't need to review if you don't feel like it. At the end though, you can tell me that you want it to continue, and I will. Yes, I love you all that much.

-**CHAPTER FIVE:KINGDOM ILLUSTRIA-**

Sasuke eventually got off of me. The maids were all staring at us in interest. Sasuke was smirking, but I was fuming.

_**HOW DARE HE EMBARESS US LIKE THAT! LET'S BEAT HIM UP! CHAAAA!**_

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_

_**Watching you mess things up. Let me take control for once. I can get this guy all over us in a matter of minutes! CHAA!**_

I mentally slapped myself and glared at Sasuke. "I will get you back for that." I said, angry.

"You don't have to be rude. I was just giving you a tour." Sasuke replied, trying to pull off the victim role. I softened my glare, only a little. Then I did something unexpected. I held his hand, voluntarily. We started walking together.

"Here is the ballroom." He opened large white double doors with blue swirls on it. It was large and had two staircases leading down to the bottom floor. There was a white marble floor and white marble pillars. long red cloths connected the pillars to each other, and there were large windows letting light in. I was in awe.

Next, they went to the art room. There were a few goddesses in there, painting and weaving. "You are going to take lessons here." Sasuke explained. I looked at one goddesses drawing of a meadow. It was so realistic, almost like it was real.

"That's ok," I said softly, "I know how to paint." Sasuke looked a little surprised, but continued the tour.

The next room we went to was a bedroom. I was confused. "This is our bedroom." Sasuke said quietly. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the back wall, and a door leading to the bathroom. Then, there was a giant walk-in closet and a changing room. On one wall was a couch and a coffee table.

"Go into the closet and put on something less formal. I will be right over here on the couch, then when you are finished we will go to dinner." Sasuke informed me, then he sat down. I walked into the closet and found a pretty kimono that reached just abover my knees. It was white and had a zipper on the back. When I put it on, I couldn't get the zipper up all the way. She remembered that she always had problems with zippers-jackets,dresses, even pants-she had trouble zipping them.

_Oh no what am I going to do?!_

"Are you ok in there?" Sasuke asked.

"I need help with the zipper." I said. Sasuke came in, and I turned around. He straightened the kimono before grabbing the zipper and tugging it up.

"Um, Sakura. You're hair is in the way." Sasuke said. I was a little embarressed as I grabbed all my hair up in my hands and held it up. Sasuke then zipped me up with ease.

"I hate zippers." We both said. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the dining room. It had a crazy long table with a bunch of chairs surrounding it. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were there, plus three boys I didn't know. Tenten and Ino greeted me then pulled me away from Sasuke. "Did he hurt our dear Sakura-chan?" They both said, giggling.

They introduced the three boys. "This is Neji, Hinata's cousin. He is the god of knowledge. This one's Naruto, you already know about him. The last one is Shikamaru, he's the god of sleep." Neji had pale eyes like Hinata, plus medium-long brown hair. Naruto had spiky sun-bleached hair with blue eyes, and Shikamaru had short black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, his black eyes were slowly closing as he fell asleep.

Hinata pulled out a seat for me so I sat down. Everyone started talking. I learned things about everyone. Tenten liked Neji, Ino liked Shikamaru, and Hinata liked Naruto. Shikamaru thought everything was a 'drag' and Ino was a little perky and kind. Tenten was tough and Hinata was shy. Naruto was extremely hyper and Neji was really smart. Sasuke didn't really care about what they said and barely showed emotions around them.

Dinner finally came in and Naruto ate nearly half of it. Hinata even gave him a portion of her food. Ino, Tenten, and Neji ate like normal human beings and Shikamaru was being force-fed by Ino because he thought eating was a drag.

When they finished everyone left. Sasuke grabbed me and ran off. Everyone was confused and Ino tried to save me, grabbing Shikamaru. He held her back, saying that everything was a drag and running takes a long time.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Ino said, staying behind with the others.

-**END OF CHAPTER FIVE-**

Pretty good chapter so far, yeah? LOVE YOU GUYS, BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still going. Yep. Bet you love this xD. I'm not trying to portray Sasuke as some kind of pervert, don't get offended peeps. I don't own Naruto. I wanted to, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. I don't care as long as I make these fan-ships. ENJOY!

-**CHAPTER SIX:LEARNING THINGS-**

I was dragged along by Sasuke. We ended up in his -our- room. He went into the bathroom and I went into the closet and got dressed into a silky pajama dress. Sasuke sat on the couch to read for a while. I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I was a little homesick as well. Sasuke put on a comfortable baggy kimono and turned off the light. I lied down on the huge bed. Sasuke sat down and stared at me for a while.

"What is your deal?" I asked, uncomfortable with people staring at me.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, lying down and going to sleep. I fell asleep a short time after that.

My nightmares started up again. In them, I would watch as my parents killed my little sister. They beat the little kid until she died. Then, they would yell at me and push me around. My dad killed my mom in the dream, too. There was blood everywhere.

I woke up screaming. Sasuke was woken up. He moved over to my side of the bed, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into his arms. He held me and stroked my head, trying to calm me down.

"Sasuke? What are you doing..." I said, half awake and still afraid from the nightmare.

"Don't mind me. Just helping you fall asleep." Sasuke replied. I _did_ feel safer in his arms. I eventually dozed off, and so did he.

'knock knock knock' There was a soft knocking on the door that woke me up. At first I was confused, finding myself in someone stranger's arms, not in my bedroom. Then I remembered my current situation, stroking my new 'tatoo' and calming down. Sasuke woke up as well, breathing in the scent of my hair. He groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The knocking increased.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in." Sasuke said, still holding me close to him. Tenten came in with Ino.

"Hey gu-woah." Tenten said, smirking at their position.

"You guys look awfully close, don't ya think, Tenten?" Ino said, trying her best not to laugh. I immediatly squirmed away from Sasuke, glaring at Ino.

"We didn't do anything. Sakura was upset so i comforted her." Sasuke explained, annoyed that I left his embrace.

"That makes it sounds even worse." Ino said, letting go of her laughter. I was only a _little_ embaressed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What do you two idiots want?" Sasuke said, still angry.

"We have to make preperations for your wedding, baka." Ino said, still amused.

"HEY! What makes you think I wanted to get married?" I asked, now pissed off. Ino looked surprised.

"You two imprinted on each other," she explained, "I thought you knew that..."Everyone suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"When you imprint on someone, you get married and have a child with them. It's the way of the world. Fate ALWAYS brings mates together, there has to be gods/goddesses to succeed the older ones. You are only able to have one kid, Sasuke's mom being an exception. There is a limit to how many gods/goddesses there are in this world." Tenten explained to me.

"I didn't agree to that." I protested. I was shocked by the news I was recieving.

"Sorry Sakura, you have no choice." Tenten replied, looking a littlw down.

"Whatever" I said, not like I care.

"Ok now that we all understand, let's go prepare! You guys can get ready first," Ino said, pulling Tenten with her, "We'll be in the ballroom."

I sat on the bed for a while.

"Sorry Sakura." Sasuke apologized, sad to see me like that.

"It's ok Sasuke. It's isn't your fault. At least I like you." I said, giving him a small smile. Sasuke moved over to my side of the bed and hugged me, breathing in my scent again. I didn't mind-it felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Come. We have to get ready." I said and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

_**CHAA! YOU GO GIRL!**_

_WHAT DID I JUST DO?!_

Sasuke was so surprised, he sat there for nearly a half hour while I took a bath. When I got out, I noticed Sasuke sitting on the couch. He was already dressed in a fancy blue kimono, waiting for me.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said. I nodded and slipped inside the walk-in closet. I grabbed the nearest one - a cream colored kimono that went down to my knees and had two slits on the thighs that opened up showing some leg. It was a V-neck and showed more bust than I cared for, but clothes don't really matter to me so I put it on.

"I'm ready to go through wedding-torture" I said to Sasuke, putting on one of my cheesiest smiles. Sasuke laughed at me and I pretended to be hurt. He grabbed my hand and led me to the ballroom. When we got there, I saw hundreds of maids running around, following orders to 'put that banner to your left-no your other left' and 'find a different shade of white! That one is at least three shades wrong'

-**END OF CHAPTER SIX-**


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to chapter seven of Cosmother! I can't believe you held out this long! Congrats. I don't own Naruto and I have no idea why there isn't a disclaimer anywhere else so I will just put it in at the end or the start (whatever).

-**CHAPTER SEVEN:PREPERATIONS-**

All of a sudden, this romantic wedding music started to play, and nearly the whole of the female population swooned.

'Bum bum ba dum, bum bum ba dum' I was really annoyed by the fact that everyone was acting like the wedding was a big deal. If the bride didn't care, why should anyone else?

"Something wrong, Sakura-chaaaan?" Sasuke said, emphasizing the 'chan'.

"Oh nothing, Sasuke-kuuun." I replied, emphasizing the 'kun'. I looked to the middle of the room, and there was Mikoto, holding a clipboard and barking out orders. When she spotted me, her face lit up with a smile.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're here! You have dress fittings from -looks down at her watch- right now until 6:00! HURRY!"

"Um, Mikoto, that means I am going to try on dresses for 7 hours..." I said, thinking her watch was wrong.

"YEP! Miranda!," she yelled, pointing to a maid who turned around automatically, " Escort to the fitting rooms!"

The maid runs over, light-speed, and I'm yanked down the hallway to the fitting rooms. After only 5 minutes of speed-running we make it there in record time and I see hundreds of beautiful weddings gowns lined up, along with 3 tailors and 6 maids.

"PUT HER IN THIS ONE!"

"WHERE DID I PUT MY MAKE-UP BAG?!"

"GET OVER HERE SARA! NOT YOU, I SAID SARA!"

"SORRY SIR SARA IS IN THE BATHROOM!"

"NEVERMIND SARA! GET THAT DRESS-NO THE ONE NEXT TO IT!"

"What size are you dear?"

"Um...a small in woman's?"

"What a petite little thing!"

"SHE'S A SMALL IN WOMAN'S! DRESSES 293-459, PUT THEM IN THE TRASH!"

"YES SIR! I MEAN, MA'AM!"

"Stay still dear. I'm applying lipstick"

About three or four hours of screaming and yelling, the workers settled down somewhat. Their yells have been cut down to whisper-screaming, trying not to bother the bride-to-be. They asked me if I needed anything at least 47 times in the last hour, and I told them I wasn't in the mood for anything. At the sixth hour, the yelling started up again.

"WE HAVEN'T FOUND THE PERFECT ONE!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THIS DRESS?!"

"IT'S TOO BIG FOR HER, THROW IT AWAY!"

"WE HAVE ALMOST 100 DRESSES LEFT! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"THROW AWAY 50 OF THEM! ANY DRESS WITH THE COLORS GREEN, RED, ORANGE, BLACK, BROWN, OR YELLOW CAN BE THROWN AWAY!"

"BUT THAT'S 80% OF THEM!"

"DO AS I SAY!" And 80 dresses were thrown out.

"HER SIZE IS A SMALL IN WOMAN'S! THROW AWAY ANY MEDIUM OR LARGE ONES!" And 10 dresses were thrown away.

"GET ONE WITH FLOWERS! THROW THE REST AWAY!" And 8 dresses were thrown away. Now it was down to a white one with darker white lily patterns, or a soft lavender one with light blue cherry blossom designs.

"I want the lavender one." I said, pointing to it. The workers smiled at me and threw the white one into the trash. The maid dragged me out of there and returned me to Sasuke. I saw him sitting at a table with his mom, discussing the menu for the main course. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. Then I passed out.

~_Hours later~_

I woke up in someone's arms, just like this morning. I already knew who it was, but I looked up anyways. I saw that we were sitting on a couch in the ballroom, and Sasuke was still talking to his mom. When he saw that I was awake, he kissed me on the head.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said,gazing down at me lovingly.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke. How long was I asleep?" I asked, still sleepy."

"About a good 2 hours." He replied, helping me sit up. I head felt clogged and it hurt, so I put it on his chest. He continued talking to his mom, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I want the curtains to be a pretty lavender, to match her dress." Mikoto said.

"How do you know the color of her dress?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I have my ways. So, the placemats will be violet, and the chairs white."

"Sure, sure. But I want there to be lobster and crab, like a seafood dinner."

"Ok, sounds good. For the appetizer I was thinking fancy cheeseplates and champagne."

"But I wanted there to be a veggie appetizer, like a fancy puree and garnish. I don't care about the drink, serve milk if you want."

"Oh ok. I bet we can come up with a fancy veggie plate instead. So the cake with be a gold cake with vanilla frosting, lavender roses, correct?"

"Yea, that's what you ordered..."

"Ok. That should be it for now." Mikoto got up and walked away. Sasuke held me in his arms, breathing in my scent, his favorite thing to do. He got up and carried me bride-style to our room, where he put me down gently. He went into the bathroom and got dressed in his pajamas. I got up, also getting dressed. Then, we both went to be and lied down.

"How was your day?" I asked, tired.

"It was good. But you were gone too long." He replied, moving over to me. He put his arms around me and held me, and before long he was asleep. I replayed the events of the day in my head.

_Did he really help to plan all that out during the time I was gone?_

_**CHAAA! He loves us more than he admits!**_

_I love him too..._

I thought as I drifted off to sleep, comfortable in his arms.

_I wonder how my housemates are doing..._

_-_**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN-**

Sorry for the short chapter! Should I continue this? I mean, no one seems to be reading it. I will try to continue it anyway, for your sake. Love you! Bye!


End file.
